The Ninja that became a Knight
by Angle Blue 1995
Summary: A wild adventure full of fun and danger around each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Angle Blue1995:** Hi, I hope you enjoy the story it's my first published work my sister and I worked extra hard to get all the errors out

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prolog~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Prophecy

On the 10th night of the 10th month a child will be born. He alone will face untold danger, but he will not be alone he will gather 6 other who will help him and decide if the want to save the world or destroy it he will be guided by a traitor prince who bares the symbol of a dragon on his shoulder. This child will hold one of the great nine demon animals within him but the boy's heart will remain pure and kind through out the obstacles will shape him in the warrior that he will become. Thus the legend was born

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the evening of October 10th the nine tailed fox was sealed into three children. The youngest Mito (Red hair and violet eyes will a replica of Kushina) held the ying chakra while her slight older brother Arashi (Dads looks with red hair) holds the yang chakra. The oldest of the triplets Naruto holds the soul of the demon. Their parents Minato and Kushina were happy and had announces that his two children Mito & Arashi were to be seen as heroes for containing the demon that had nearly destroyed the village, Meanwhile the oldest was crying in his crib alone. Not knowing what fate had in store for the young hero. Not knowing that in a far off land someone was happy that he existed and would soon be coming to find him.

_LOCATION SKIP_

In the kingdom of Britannia Meliodas the captain of the seven deadly sins was chugging Vana ale when a smiled appeared, "So the time has come hun I cant wait to meet him." He got up stretched an went to King to tell him of the news… (Chat with the King in a private room)

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your Company Meliodas?"

"Yo Bartra, as a young boy I heard a prophesy. I think now the child of that prophesy has been born; I would like to take the Sins with me to retrieve the child to train him."

"I don't see any problem with it as long as you tell me the prophecy."

"Sure thing Bartra, On October 10th there will be a child that will surpasses all expiations and will have one of the 9 demon animals sealed in inside this child will face many obstacles. The child will bring a group of seven even closer to triumph over evil. I believe that this child will form the seven Heavenly virtues of Liones which will be the sins apprentices in this time we the sin will travel to find them bring them here to train as well fight for the Kingdom."

The Sins were awaiting there captain in a small knight room with a round table as the all sat in there seats chatting wondering what the captain had to talk to the king about an why the captain had summoned them.

Diane was the first to speak, "Soooooooo dose anyone know why the captain called us today?"

King who was floating around, "Must be important if summoned us, but he should be here any moment."

Ban, who was drunk at this point, was sleeping. Merlin & Gowther were thinking of experiments; Escanor was staring at Merlin.

When Meliodas walked in, he wore one of his more serious expressions. "Hello everybody we have an new mission. It is going to be awhile; I won't lie it may take years. We are going to search for a child that will bring peace to the kingdoms across the lands. This child will have one of the 9 demons animal sealed inside. Questions?"

"Captain… this wouldn't be because of the prophecy we heard as children would it?" Merlin questions.

"The exact one Merlin, the child has been born and we will find and help him."

"Captain, what are these demon animals", King inquired.

"They are what we call the natural demons, usually demons' don't the environment here; they stay in the demon realm, but the 9 demon animals exist here and like it here. They usually exist peacefully with humans… however I heard they were sealed to become weapons for villages and not treated so great."

"So, tell us more about them and the one we are going after and how the hell dose someone seal a demon in another human being that all sorts of wrong! Then to use them as a weapon?" Ban was disgusted.

"I have to agree with Ban this once captain," Diane and king replied in unison, which lead to a abrupt blush coming from King.

"Yeah I know and only children like babies can handle the seal being place if it was an adult or an older child I would say they would die." They looked horrified.

 **Meliodas:** Please review to see what happens next!

 **Ban:** Yes review brats see what happens if you don't!

 **Meliodas:** Ban! Let go fight till the next chapter

 **Ban:** Sure thing captain

 **Angle Blue1995:** Please review all feed back is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Blue1995: Hi again, I hope you enjoy!

Meliodas: I'm sure they will Angle!

Ban: They better or they will deal with me.

Diane: Ban that's not nice.

Ban: Who the hell cares?

King: Diane is right, Ban you get more with sugar then Vinegar. Angle doesn't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly sins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time skip 10 years later

Since the triplets turned 5, Naruto noticed that his parents seem to favor his younger siblings. So, to fill the void he poured his heart and soul into training. With none the villagers liking him either or friends he could ask, he decided to study from the Ninja Library. He picked up some basics on Tai, Gen, Iryo, Nin, Ken, and Fuinjutsu. He now had a basic under standing of genjustu, iryojustu, and Ninjustu. He tested his Nature affinity…strong earth, water, wind, with minor for fire and lighting. He also discovered his rare dojutsu the Rinnegan. He has completed level of the 14 of Fuinjutsu and his Tai and kenjutsu need work meaning a style that would work.

Several days after his 5th birthday, he got locked out of the family compound and beaten with out mercy. It was this fateful day that lead him to meet Kurma, the nine tailed fox demon, which was sealed inside of him. He and the fox got along swell. It explained that he was the reason why the villagers hated him. He holds no resentment for Kurma or his parents.

In a hidden training ground right out side of the Konoha with waterfall, there is a small lush meadow great for training. He lets the demon fox come out of its cage to help with his training on taijutsu.

"Kit, someone broke through your barrier seals and are heading this way," Kurma announces as he stops their training just as they were about to get to the climax.

Naruto, "Yeah, I felt it super strong too."

Kurma was now sweating bullets. _What the hell is he doing here?_ "Kit I know…"

"Now Kurma, can I introduce my self to your container? Yo, I'm Meliodas Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins. An Order of Knight that is to protect the Kingdom of Britannia, or as I'm known in the Demonic realm, a Prince who is a traitor of the realm."

Naruto was in awe of the power that was emulating from the man who was in front of him.

"Hello Meliodas-sama. My name is Naruto and I guess you already know my friend Kurma." Meliodas looked at the boy and could tell that this boy was the boy of the prophecy.

"Yup I do, but I like making new friends so why don't we spar a bit and get to know each other."

"Sure, the only opponent I can get is Kurma," Naruto stared in wonderment.

Angel Blue1995: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of The Ninja That Became A Knight! Remember that I enjoy your feedback.

Meliodas: And I'll give free hugs to the females that review, favorite, and follow the story! (Perverted grin)


	3. Chapter 3

Angle Blue1995: Welcome back to The Ninja that became a Knight I hope you enjoy this chapter… oh any advise for writing better battle scenes would be appreciated

Meliodas: She worries too much. So make sure leave good feedback

Angle Blue1995: Thank you Meliodas now on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N. Diane is going to be small as to not to attract attention to the sins while they're away.)

"So lets start," Meliodas replied.

"Shadow clone justu," and ten Naruto's appeared out thin air.

"Nice trick," as he split him self in four clones as well.

"You don't use hand sings… but how…" as took a punch to the face.

"Lesson one, do not take your mind off the battle not even for a second. Next, do not chat with your opponents unless you can multitask battle and chatting. Other wise leave it for after the fight." While he was dodging some sloppy punches, kicks, brushing off Naruto's wind bullets and water bullets, all of Naruto's clones were gone and Melinda's were called back to him. Trading blow for blow and punch for punch Naruto looked a little winded, but Meliodas looked fine.

Naruto was out of breath but Meliodas took it all in stride, "Alright now that the spar sessions over I can see so much potential in you Naruto so why don't I start off with the getting to know you part you can ask questions?"

"How old are you Meliodas-sama?"

"You don't want to know the answer, however I can say I'm older then you by a lot."

"What are your companions like?"

"Well, why don't you come find out for yourself? I'm sure they will enjoy you."

"You think? I'm not too sure everyone in the village likes me that much because of Kurma," Naruto replied.

"If you don't like it here why don't you travel with me and my friends you can become my apprentice? Kit the virtue of patience and will find you a crew of six others that you can befriend and go on journeys with. So what do you say you can…"

"I'll do it!" Meliodas smiled.

"Here it's a form for clan withdrawal so your parents can't send search parties or lay claim to you at all." Naruto looked at the paper as if he was given a bag full of candy. (K&N)*Finally a way out of here* "I'll be waiting here for you, make sure to pack whatever you need or want. Make sure it's light and easy to travel with."

"Yes captain Meliodas!" Naruto responded with glee radiating off him in waves. He was practically skipping to his soon to be ex-dad's office to get the paper singed and filed, so he could leave with Meliodas-sama as soon as possible.

When he arrived the secretary gave him a fake smile. "May I go in to talk to my father?"

"Yes you can, but he has an important meeting in 10 minutes. Make it quick brat." With that he open the door to find his father surrounded by piles of paper work.

When his father finally noticed his presence, "Naruto! What are you doing here? Can it wait I'm extremely busy at the moment."

"I promise it's short. Could you sign this for a friend then I promise not to bother you again."

"Well hand it over, I have a meeting soon."

Naruto smiled and left to get the paper filed, then to get out of this god dam village once and for all… Once he had everything in a seal he headed back to the training ground were he found Meliodas and the gang.

"Hi Meliodas-sama. Who are these people?" Meliodas just smiled,

"These are your training partners, friends, and family. The Seven Deadly Sins will introduce them selves. Diane, why don't you go first? Name, likes, Dislikes, Dreams, and abilities."

Angle Blue1995: Thank you for reading

Diane: Yes thank you and please review

Ban: Or else…

Diane: BAN! Don't scare the readers Angle wants their reviews of her writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Angle Blue1995:** Welcome to the next chapter of the Ninja that became a Knight

 **Diane** : I love this chapter because were finally introduced to the readers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diane jumped up and down, "Hi there, my name is Diane the serpent sin of envy. I like the Captain and protecting the kingdom and the Earth. I dislike Ban, the girl who flirts with the captain, oh, and people who pick on other people. I am usually 30ft tall; I'm a part of the giant clan. No dreams as of the moment. My weapon is the war hammer Gideon and am pretty efficient with my Earth manipulation."

"I'll go next! Hi, my name is King, the grizzly sin of sloth or Harlequin. I'm the fairy king. I dislike Ban and people who don't do their job. I have two dreams, one is to return home and the other is sort of a private thing (Blushes and looks at Diane). My weapon is Chastiefol, it can levitate, and I can control the surrounding flora and fawna."

"Yo brat. I'm Ban, the undead or the fox sin of greed. I'm fast, strong, and unkillable. I like Drinking, stealing, and fighting. I dislike abusers, abandonment, and bad boozes. I have a dream but I'm not going tell you about it. Weapon of choice would be Corechouse. It is a four-sectioned staff. I love to use my brute strength."

"My name is Gowther the goat sin of lust. I like books. I dislike…. Have no dreams. I'm good with rewriting memories and illusions. I use a bow called Herritt."

"Hello Young man, my name is Merlin, the boar sin of gluttony. I like magic and experiments. I don't have much that I dislike; one is my previous apprentice Vivian. No dreams. My weapon is the crystal ball called Aldan."

"Hello My name is Escanor the Loins sin of pride. I like reading and reciting poetry. I dislike the evening because it makes me weak. My power I strongest when its daytime. My weapon is the battle axe known as Rhitta."

"I'm Naruto, I'm 10. I like ramen, reading, gardening, and learning new things. I dislike…. I have a dream to become strong to protect those I care about. No weapon. I have a basic understanding of how to make illusions and heal people. I a natural affinity for earth, water, wind, and minor in fire and lighting. I'm also good with seals, need to work on concreting and fighting style, and I want to learn how to use a sword. Please take care of me."

He then was glomped by Diane "Oh captain he so cute he looks like a mini version of you … no need to be formal Naruto we are going to help you in an way possible… But captain were to next?" "I guess we will head to Takigakure then we head to the Sunagakure from there we will pick on our next designation. Naruto do you now anything about the villages." Naruto said, " They both have an alliance with this village. The Suna is in the desert and are known for earth and wind users and I think there in a financial crisis because the ruler is giving missions to other villages and that have to make cuts. The Taki isn't well known it's a minor village hidden by several waterfalls at least that's what the books say." Meliodas ruffled his head that's more then enough kid" The sins smiled at him and had given him praise for the information. " So we'll head to the Suna first few days we will test you and see what you need to improve upon. Then well create a schedule for you to fallow now come Naruto let go find the other virtues. You have been given the virtue of patience. Now why don't you go find us a good place settle down for the night while we talk about it." Naruto looked and nodded and continued toward the Suna "So what did we think about our new trainee."

Angle Blue1995: So What do you think please leave a review or pm me to contribute ideas or to get to know me. I enjoy anything you have to offer me as writer or anything really


	5. Chapter 5

Angle Blue1995:Im so sorry this chapter came out late I'm so under the weather it is ridiculous also had a bad case of writers block so any suggestions are welcome I was also on vacation. So once again I'm deeply sorry for making everyone one wait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I like him, he seems honest though he also seems to be hiding his past. As for training, I can help with earth manipulation that's about it." Diane… King, seeing how Diane was done, started,

"I agree with Diane that he doesn't open up all the way, yet I can help him with wind, water, and earth."

"I like the like brat. He was an open book to me; I will help him with battle style for hand to hand combat." Merlin went next.

"I'm intrigued by our new member, I shall help with healing. I have always wanted to expand to medical magic; it will also help him become accustom to our customs. This way he shouldn't have trouble fitting in when we go home."

"I will help Naruto with illusion assistance since I'm quite good with that," states Growler.

"I will help with physical and mental training," said Escanor. "And I'll teach him the fine art of the sword so let go catch up to him."

In the time Naruto stopped to get a drink of water, he noticed the gang rushing towards him. When they arrived, at the edge of the land of wind and fire, was still close enough to a forest cave and within that cave was a spring of fresh water.

"Meliodas-sensei! I found a cave with a spring in it where we can rest; I already set up camp for me, but I realized that I didn't have your stuff to set up, so I waited out here for you to arrive. I started a fire inside, but I don't know what you guys liked to eat, so I made stew and roasted pig for every…" Naruto stopped because Diane was hugging him to death.

"Oh Naru you're so sweet, I love Pig and I'm sure the stew is great too." Naruto just smiled unable to get words out due to lack of breathable air in his lungs.

"Diane, if your not careful he could get injured or dead due to lack of air," stated Merlin.

"Oh," she released Naruto, who replied with,

"It's alright. I'm just not use to great shows of affection like this; My parents rarely hugged me or gave praise, so it might take me a while to get use to it. Please forgive me?" This time he was hugged by everyone except Gowther who's emotionally indifferent.

"I got a question. Where did you get the food and the stuff to start a fire? We weren't gone that long," inquired Merlin, who had started to lead the rest of them into the cave.

"Oh, that's easy. I used food storage seals to carry amounts of food or anything really. It is what I'm using to carry all my stuff you barrow. A basic book that comes in handy. I'm on level 7 my self; I'm at the halfway mark to become a seal master!" He took out the sealing scroll, put his hand on the seal, and poof a little stack of books appeared. Naruto took the one on top and handed it to Merlin, who was curiously flipping through the pages.

"I didn't know what I would need food wise, so I kinda raided my parent's pantry before I left. I was not sure what you guys liked or else I would have brought more. Please enjoy the food!"

A chorus of 'thank you' was heard in the cave as everyone dug in to the grub. It could only be described as not yet on Ban's level of cooking mastery.

After dinner

"Since were heading in to a desert course, we should probably stock up on water. Diane can help with earth manipulation and Escanor, Ban, and I will start your physical conditioning. King will help you train your wind manipulation while Merlin can help with your seals and healing justu. Gowther will help with illusions."

Naruto nodded while he was sealing water into the canteens with extra water storage seal, so they would have extra supplies to last for the journey.

"That's sounds good to me Kurma say it good to." Meliodas laughed, and everyone else was passed out from the excitement of the evening.

"You two have become good friends."

"It isn't hard to do when every one ignores you and the only person you can talk to is a demon fox. Besides, everyone wanted to use me to get on my siblings good side. It's good to have people that want to know me for me and not because I'm someone's son or sibling, but for me and only me."

Location skip some were in the sand dunes

There was a child age of 10 of average height with red hair with the symbol of love on his face. His face also showed loneliness and hate for the world around him. He had just escaped the clutches of the savage people of the Suna. Who had locked him up and had him bound in chains; he had been treated like an animal.

At the edge of the sand

Naruto was having the time of his life. Diane had him try to make her sink with the sand; sadly the sand manipulation isn't in our young blonde specialty. After that he was passed to King, who helped him discover his control over plants. Then it was time for breakfast, so they started at the crack of dawn. It was an hour of mental defense with Gowther, including illusions and from there it was ***** and sealing lessons with Merlin; she also taught him some magic on the side. Next, it was basically a beat down from Ban and Escanor to help reflexes, dodging, and to get more physically fit.

After lunch, which was at 2pm, was a wooden sword practice with Meliodas. Naruto then had practice with one of the sin to refine his skills until dinner; this battle with one of the sins demonstrated what he had learned. Kurma sat inside his container happy that he had found a replacement family that loved and respected him; he still remembers the conversation he had with Meliodas-sama…

He was content as long as they took care of his little kit and was more then happy to stay in his cage to peer out into the world. He would give Naruto the fox summons contract in the morning so that the brat could summon him if needed. Until then, Kurma decided to take a long nap. Meanwhile, our favorite blond was studding about his new home in Brittan with Merlin.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Blue: I want to thank you to all my loyal readers. First, I'm looking for an editor to edit my terrible grammar. Second, the cave location is near Tanzaku Quarters so that the troupe can have easy access to certain villages. Third, enjoy the chapter!

early the next morning our troupe was walking toward the Suna. Not knowing that they were about to get a shock of a lifetime.

Location: Time Skip

Meanwhile the little red head boy had somehow managed to break free from his chains via his friend in his mind that he met on his last beating. Using sand to kill his current beaters, he was able to form a key to unlock the shackles on his hands and feet. From there, he listened to the voice in side his head saying, 'Fallow the sand it will lead you salvation'.

Our little friend fallowed the trail of sand that was mixed with blood that leads him to out of his holding chamber to the edge of the village were an enormous sand wall was about to open and close for him. Once out side of the village the voice spoke once again, 'I will lead you to safety; all you must do is fallow my instructions exactly'. 'Ok', the boy responds with a nod of the head.

Back with the Troupe

It was now around noon; they had made it more than half way towards their destination. They decide to stop for lunch, which was premade at the cave before they left. Naruto unsealed a blanket to eat on and the food.

"Thanks for the meal" was shouted around the blanket after digging in the delicious spread of food and water. In the middle of the feast Kurama spoke,

'Kit, I Feel another tailed beast. It's most likely Shukaku since we are in the dessert. It seems like he sending out a lot of demonic energy that his host is in danger.'

Naruto replied, 'alright, I'll let everyone know that we the potential for a chaotic afternoon… Do you think the foxes on could help sniff out the other jinchuuriki in time?'

'Worth a shot kit.' Naruto then exited his mind to relay the info to his friends. Naruto bit into his finger and ran through the hand sings taught to him by Kurama. Slamming his hand down on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu" and *POOF* four medium size foxes of different colors appeared.

"Hello, I'm Nina," said the pure orange fox. Naruto step forward.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I'm the new summoner and I want to know if would help me track a person through the chakra or Youki spilling out."

"It is possible Naruto-sama."

"Just Naruto. Really then can you help us find a jinchuuriki that in danger?"

Nina replied, "Right! As long as the Youki is still leaking I can track it." The fox put their noses to the ground and started to sniff around "I got it! Fallow me." All four foxes started to run after the Nina who was busy chasing the scent. A brutal sand storm appeared out of no were and in the middle of the blur of sand was a figure lying down in the sand.

"Good Job Nina."

"Yes sir." From here Meliodas took charge,

"Alright, Diane and Merlin your up. See if you guys are able to lessen the storms force. Naruto - I want to see if you get into the storm and release some demonic energy to see this is caused by Shukaku or not, everyone else stand back."

The group got to work as Naruto went to touch the sand storm with his own youki…it started to worsen the condition of the storm. Naruto reached out with his hand and had the youki concentrated on it, the storm lessened until a little opening occurred in the storm. With encouragement form his friends, he went into the swirling madness. Once in the middle, he found an extremely emaciated kid with whip marks and bruising everywhere. Naruto place his hand on the boy's head and focused on getting into the mind when bam! The storm stopped and Naruto mind went inside the other boy's mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto found himself inside a vast desert with nothing but sand for miles and miles around when something slowly came into his sight. The Boy who had been laying face down the ground was sitting, a raccoon looking thing mad out of sand.

"Hi I'm Naruto and you must be Shukaku the sand sprit. I hold Kurama and I'm traveling with the prince of the demonic realm Meliodas. What the name of your charge?" The giant sand Raccoon turned to face him then it started to speak.

"That's right. I'm Shukaku, the great sand demon and this boy is called Gaara. Because of the abuse he has had, he doesn't remember much of what's going on. I'm going to trust you and Meliodas-sama to take care of Gaara for me. Right now, he is extremely dehydrated and hungry. I'll leave it in your hands and I will help him trust you. Don't forget that humans put him in this state. Oh, before I forget please change the seal on the boy. It will limit my ability to help" and with that he was forced out of the mindscape.

Back to Normal

As soon he was back he noticed that all his friends had put up a barrier and were waiting for him; the other boy was slowly was regaining consciousness. Naruto quickly started to fill them in on the details of the boys' appearance while he started to heal the wounds on the body. While the rest of the team was appalled at how far humanity would go to torture one's life. They all went into lookout mode, and discussed what to do when once Gaara was awake. It was decided that they would head to back to the cave and made sure that he got healthy before heading to the Takigakure.

After 30 minutes of healing him, Gaara still didn't wake up so they devised a new plan. Ban would carry Naruto and Diane would carry Gaara. So our troupe move in search of other lost souls to form the Heavenly Virtues.


End file.
